


Relaxation

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Time, Drabble, Headcanon, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: When Harry sees the bathroom, with theswimming poolof a bath and all the taps and all the soaps and just … everything, he kind of falls in love with it a bit.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

So what if Harry’d ended up becoming a prefect. And they have the prefects bathroom. And he’s _never_ in his life been allowed a bath. The Dursleys made it very clear his showers were to be two minutes and then they’d be turning the water cold to get him out.  
So when he sees the bathroom, with the _swimming pool_ of a bath and all the taps and all the soaps and just … everything, he kind of falls in love with it a bit. 

So he takes a bath and it’s glorious. And he comes back the next day, and the next. Late at night so he can take his time and float and relax, and no one else is around, which is perfect because he still feels kind of weird about bathing with someone … Like are you supposed to wear swimmers or not …

And then one night he comes in, invisibility cloak on, as always … And there’s already someone in the bath. He freezes as he sees the pale expanse of skin, platinum blonde hair, the slim yet muscled form. 

It’s Malfoy, standing in water up to his waist and fiddling with the taps. After a moment, lemon shaped bubbles pour from the spouts and the light scent of citrus fills the room. 

Harry knows he should leave … but he can’t quite bring himself to move. He watches as Malfoy moves to the edge of the bath, skin gleaming wetly in the torch light. He sits back in one of the marble alcoves, the water gliding up his chest, and he spreads his arms across the edge of the bath, leaning his head back and closing his eyes with a sigh. 

And still Harry stands, frozen. He can’t quite believe he’s standing there, in the bathroom in nothing more than sweatpants and an invisibility cloak, staring at a very clearly naked Draco Malfoy in the bath … He steps backwards, cursing under his breath as he steps on the edge of the cloak and stumbles slightly. 

Then he hears a voice and freezes, staring at the bath with wide eyes. 

Malfoy doesn’t open his eyes and his voice is low when he says, with just the hint of a smirk, ‘In or out, Potter. Don’t just stand there all night watching.’


End file.
